Presently, it is common for mobile operators to have national mobile communication networks, such as networks for mobile data and/or voice communication, for example GSM, GPRS, 3G, LTE, etc. When a mobile communication unit is brought outside of the coverage area of a certain network and into the coverage area of the network of another operator, conventional roaming gives rise to problems with high and unpredictable costs for data and/or voice communication.
These problems are especially common when it comes to mobile data traffic, where costs during roaming with variable tariffs can amount to more than 1000 times higher per data unit as compared to mobile data traffic in the home network. Many times there are no efficient ways of keeping track of the costs during a stay abroad or the like. As a consequence, a user risks unpleasant surprises regarding mobile data costs when returning from a stay within the coverage area of the network of a foreign operator.
EP2144458 describes a method using an interface means to provide a SIM card with information regarding available networks for data traffic as well as connection costs for said networks.
WO2007132233 describes a method for remotely configuring a mobile communications device, and for registering and authenticating users of such a device. Configuration data is received and converted by the device, and a configuration database is updated using the data. In one example, different Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) cards with different International Mobile Subscriber Identities (IMSI) can be tied to the same user account for roaming.
WO2005081962 describes a method for keeping costs down for voice communication when roaming, by establishing a corresponding Voice over IP (VoIP) call when requesting a voice call from a mobile unit over a cellular network.
WO2008103446 describes a method in which the IMSI of a SIM is associated with a local telephone number (MSISDN) when roaming, in order to enjoy local tariffs.
WO2001076188 describes a method in which a care of address is used with a mobile device when performing IP-based communication.
The international patent application PCT/SE2011/050886, which has not been published on the filing date of the present application, describes a method according to which a local IMSI is automatically distributed to a SIM card in a mobile device roaming into a visited country.
A further problem is the provision to users of access to inexpensive data roaming in a predictable and uncomplicated way, especially in terms of user experience.